Maybe More
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are as close as two people can be without crossing the lines of friendship. But those lines are tested when they venture into unfamiliar territory on a job that Lucy would classify as a mission from hell. Suddenly, new feelings arise, and there's a chance they aren't just friends anymore. Now, maybe they're more...


_This little idea came to me literally out of nowhere. I was just talking to one of my Besties, **Nicole4211** on Skype, and I asked her what story I should work on next. Her answer, of course, was NaLu...and then suddenly this was there. It worked out rather perfectly as I had already promised her another NaLu smutty story, so without further ado...here comes the perv._

* * *

**_* * * * This story has earned Nicole4211's pervy seal of approval * * * *_**

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**~~~ MAYBE MORE ~~~**

The sun was slowly setting in the sky when Lucy and Natsu strolled up to the only inn in the little town of Erene. The two had just finished a small job together, and while Natsu had of course gotten a little out of hand, Lucy was proud of the restraint he'd shown. She was also more than a little excited at the amount of money they had gotten as a reward. She now had enough jewels to cover her food and rent as well as a little extra for fun.

The job hadn't been all that difficult for them, but it had been time-consuming as they'd had to hunt down the group of rogue travelers that had been plaguing the citizens of the quiet town. No one had known exactly where they had set up shop, so the task had been relegated to Natsu's nose, and by the end of the afternoon, they'd stumbled upon the gruff looking team. Lucy had been thoroughly disgusted at the sight of the men all lounging around in nothing but their filthy looking pants, some hunched over far enough to expose the cracks of their asses. It had been the most revolting thing she'd ever seen, one she never wanted to see ever...ever again.

Thankfully, the whole lot of them had been downright stupid, and within minutes, Lucy and Natsu had knocked them all out, though the blonde-haired mage would admit that she'd nearly puked when one of them had fallen over on top of her. She'd all but shrieked at being stuck under the pitiful excuse for a man, and Natsu had laughed his ass off at her predicament until she'd begun gagging. He'd instantly taken pity on her, and with a nose wrinkling at the man's gross scent, had pulled the sweaty body off of her.

After walking the 3 miles back to town and ridding themselves of the stinky bandits, she'd found she could still smell him on her. Once more, her nausea had spiked, and she'd known she would never make it back home without throwing up. So she'd used every ounce of her feminine wiles to convince Natsu to find them a place to stay for the night. Quite frankly, she would have taken anything, so long as it had a shower, and thankfully, with an amused shake of his head, her partner had agreed.

And now, they were here. Finally, she could wash the stench of that repugnant being from her body. With a happy clap of her hands, she all but danced up to the front desk. The lady behind the counter frowned at the blonde woman, pressing the back of her hand against her tiny nose. "C-Can I help you?"

Lucy, seeing the woman's reaction, pouted and rushed to explain, "I really need a room. My friend and I are mages, and we came across these really...gross..." Her mind returning back to the feel of the man on top of her, she gagged again. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." she mumbled, then gagged again.

Natsu chuckled at her, then filled in the rest, "This seriously nasty man fell on top of her, and now she smells like him."

At his description, Lucy winced and clapped a frantic hand over her mouth as her stomach gurgled again. "Please...a room..." she managed to say as she pulled out money to hand to the woman.

The poor clerk cringed at Lucy's proffered jewels, then waved her hands in front of her. "Just...pay when you leave." Then she reached behind her for a room key, and shoved it into Natsu's hand. "Here...you're in number 12."

A laugh burst out of his mouth as they left the woman behind and headed down the hallway she'd indicated. "I think you almost made her barf, Luce."

"Natsu," Lucy whined, following anxiously behind her partner, "Stop laughing at me!"

Finding their room, Natsu shook his head and grinned, then unlocked the door and pushed it open. Lucy rushed past him to get to the bathroom, and consequently missed the way he shuddered as she went by.

But Lucy was oblivious. All she could think about was water and soap and shampoo, so much so that before she'd even reached the bathroom, she was already stripping out of her ruined clothes, leaving Natsu to stare after her in shock.

He watched in stunned silence as she threw her shirt across the room and then tripped, fumbling her way out of her skirt. His eyes went wide as she righted herself and he got a glimpse of his best friend in her black lacy underwear. Without his consent, he scanned her bare form, his vision narrowing down to the perfectly rounded cheeks of her ass and the thin strip of fabric that separated them. He'd never seen anything so tempting in his life, and as she scuttled the last few feet into the bathroom, he had the distinct impression he never would again.

Lucy however had no qualms about what she'd done. The thought of being out of her smelly clothes had been so appealing that she didn't even care that she had just shown off all of her assets. In her mind, Natsu had seen it all before, so what was one more time? Besides, there were far more pressing things to be considered...like her gag reflex.

Catching a whiff of the vile scent, Lucy again felt bile rise and in a frantic motion, she rushed toward the shower and turned on the water. Though she knew it would be cold at first, she couldn't wait to be free of the man's foul odor, and with a squeak, she jumped in under the chilly spray, not even caring that she still wore her bra and thong. After all, she had no intention of ever wearing the contaminated set again.

She shimmied out of the lacy pair and immediately reached for the soap. She scrubbed the little bar intently over every inch of her skin, all the way down to her pretty pink toes. Feeling marginally better, especially now that the water had heated, she reached for the shampoo and doused a large amount right on the top of her head. She made short work of her washing and before long, she could smell nothing but the sweet scent of Ocean Breeze.

Leaning back into the shower, she let out a soft moan. Was there anything better than getting clean? She smiled, brushing a lock of wet hair out of her face, and then paused. Her back...she hadn't gotten her back. With a frantic gasp, she lunged for the soap again and tried to rub it across the surface of her back, but she couldn't reach everything. She twisted and turned, but still nothing.

Finally with a grunt of aggravation, she gave up. Her lips dipped into a frown as she scanned the room for some way to wash the parts she couldn't reach with her arm. When nothing presented itself, she sighed, feeling exasperated at the situation, but a moment later, an idea struck her, sending a smile to her face.

Out in the room, Natsu could hear everything, and for once found himself damning his heightened senses. He'd tried so hard not to listen, to ignore to the sound of her hands moving over her body or the way she moaned, but he couldn't turn it off, just like he couldn't stop his imagination. Even now as he struggled to remain indifferent, thoughts of the water glistening off her skin called to him, urging him to picture his fingers sliding along her slick flesh.

His hands balled into fists as he closed his eyes, willing the images to leave his mind. He wasn't supposed to be thinking such things.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the bathroom. "Natsu!"

A curse left his mouth as he stood to his feet and made his way over to the door that separated them. His tongue made a nervous swipe over his now dry lips before he yelled, "Yeah?"

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

He swallowed hard at her invitation. Wait...invitation? Shaking his head, he frowned. What was his problem today? She wasn't inviting him in with her. "What do you need, Luce?" he called back, praying she would change her mind.

"Would you just come here? I need help," she rattled off, fully unaware of the turmoil her request had inspired in him.

More than anything at that moment, he wanted to go in there, but he felt quite certain that she wasn't asking him for what he'd like her to be asking. Without giving a response, Natsu took a deep calming breath and tried for casual as he opened the door and walked inside.

But he had grossly underestimated what awaited him in that room. There she stood, her back turned to him, her body gloriously naked...and wet. The blood in his body rushed down to his groin, and he winced as his cock responded. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Lucy. He felt like such a perv getting a boner at her expense.

Taking the moment he had left without her attention on him, he reached down and adjusted himself, trying to tuck the damning evidence away before she could see it. He'd barely pulled his hand away when she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"There you are...can you help me?" she asked, holding out a small bar of soap. "I can't get my back."

Natsu felt his stomach drop at her question. She couldn't be serious. Here he was, already battling a raging hard on at the sight of her delectable body, and she wanted him to touch her too?

"You..." He cleared his throat and tried again, "You want me to do what?"

She smiled brightly at him and gave her hand a little wiggle. "I want you to wash my back."

A lump formed in his throat as he hesitantly reached out for the soap. He'd never been so nervous in his life...or as turned on. He couldn't even say why he was so uncertain about touching her. He'd touched her so many times, he couldn't even imagine trying to count them all, but this time... This time was oh so different.

And it wasn't that she was naked or that she was in the shower. He'd seen her naked before, including the many other stage of nakedness, and he'd barged in on her in the bath plenty of times. So what was it? What made this time so much more enticing?

"Natsu," she sang, waving her hand in his face and gifting him with a perfect side view of her breast bobbing gently.

His cock twitched in his pants, and before his arousal could present itself any more, Natsu grabbed at her shoulders and turned her chest away.

"Keep still," he grunted, then lifted his hand to her hair, brushing it across her shoulder.

He drew in a steadying breath, and then pressed the soap to her back. He fought to keep it chaste, tried his damnedest to keep things firmly in the friendship box, but as he slid the bar down the length of her spine, he began questioning the possibility of that working any longer.

Her skin was so soft against his fingertips, and she smelled so good. Before he could restrain himself, he found himself stepping closer, reaching out to grasp her hip as he made another pass with the bar of soap. The air slowly whooshed from his lungs as she shifted just a bit, her hips settling into a more comfortable position.

It was over quickly, but the damage had already been done. Just that slight movement had drawn his eyes down to the curve of her ass, and without conscious thought, his hand followed. Before he knew it, he was almost gliding the soap past the line of her back, and with a startled jolt, he jerked his hand back up.

What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't ever had this problem, had never had an issue with keeping his sexual urges under control, but Lucy was seriously testing his limits.

He knew he should quit, hand her the soap and call the job done, but some perverse part of him didn't want it to end. That part of him that ached to pull her her body into his own was clamoring to keep touching her, to prolong this...whatever this was.

He was powerless against it, and as he eased the soap along the dip in her lower back, he wondered what she would think of it. Would she be angry that he'd fantasized about her? Or by some miracle, would she welcome his touch?

Shaking the ridiculous notion from his head, he set the bar down on the side of the tub and bit his lip in indecision. Before he could change his mind, he set both of his hands on her back. It was wrong. He knew that, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He drew his fingers down her slick skin, pressing in lightly against her smooth flesh. He just couldn't get enough of the feel of her.

Lucy gave a soft moan as he gently massaged her back, working over the tired muscles and soothing her worn body. She didn't know when she'd ever felt so good. Her head tipped forward, her chin coming to rest on her chest as he made his way back up.

It was absolute heaven. Between the water coursing down her body and his warm hands skating across her skin, she was in complete bliss, and as he reached up to knead the area along her shoulders, she was helpless to restrain a low groan.

"Umm Natsu...that feels so good."

Abruptly, his hands stilled, and then before she could register what was happening, those magic fingers were gone. Her eyes blinked in confusion as she turned a questioning on him over her shoulder. She found his face flushed, his eyes dark with some emotion she'd never seen before. It was a stunning difference, turning the boyishly handsome face she was used to seeing into something far more tantalizing.

She'd never before looked at Natsu and thought sexy. No, it had always been cute...he had always been positively adorable to her. But now, as he stood before her with his hands clenched tightly at his sides, she could think of no other word to describe him but hot.

All at once, she could feel her body suffuse with heat, and for the first time since they'd become friends, she itched to cross that line. She wondered what it would be like to press her body against all that heat and know...just know that it would only get hotter. A hidden part of her had come to light, and it wanted his mouth on hers, his tongue slipping past her lips.

She was so on edge at these new sensations, but at the same time kind of relaxed about the whole thing. She was confounded by the contradicting emotions, her body desperately craving more of him while her mind reminded her that this was Natsu. Why was she lusting after her best friend?

Feeling dazed at her sudden attraction, Lucy continued to study her friend, unknowingly pulling her lip tight between her teeth.

The pink-haired man stood there, feeling completely at his wits' end, and the way she was tugging at her lip was doing nothing to help the situation. He needed to get out of there before he did something he would regret, so offering her an awkward wave, he spun on his heels and quickly exited the room.

Escaping the tension in the bathroom, he slumped onto the couch. Of all the times for Happy to decide to stay back at Fairy Tail. He had no doubt that he wouldn't be in this mess if his little friend had joined them. There would have been no chance for anyone to get turned on, no space for him to be thinking about his partner naked beneath him on the only bed in the room. Holy shit, how was he going to survive this night with her?

He'd already said they could stay the night. If he changed his mind now, she'd wonder why, and Lucy was down right dogged when it came to figuring things out. It didn't take a genius to know that he wouldn't stand a chance against her brand of wits.

So he was stuck, well and truly stuck spending a night next to the most desirable woman he'd ever met. Somehow, he had to find a way to pretend indifference to her, to act like he always did, and he didn't have a damn clue how he was going to do that now.

Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, he glanced down at his pants and found more evidence of the futility of his plan. He was screwed. It was that simple.

With a groan of frustration, he flopped back against the cushions behind him. This was hopeless. He wanted her...so damn bad, and that should have never happened. He should have never looked at her, should have never gone into that bathroom, should have never touched all that beautifully smooth skin...

Who the hell was he kidding? Somehow he knew it wouldn't have mattered. At some point in their future, he would have seen it, he would have felt it, and he would have been just as doomed as he was now. She had gotten under his skin, and he had not a thought of how to get her out of there. Did he even want to?

Did he want to go back to the easy way they'd existed before? It would certainly make things easier on him. Looking down at the tent in his pants, he frowned...a hell of a lot easier. But did that mean he wanted it that way again?

To go back to not seeing this side of her he'd never noticed before...would he really want that? Would he really be okay with never looking at her and feeling that startling burn inside of him again? No...he didn't think he would.

Though he was certain it would cause him more problems than he knew what to do with, he couldn't give this new outlook up. His perception had been irrevocably changed, and he was quickly figuring out that he liked it. He liked her, which wasn't all that surprising.

He supposed maybe it had been inevitable for him. He'd always liked Lucy, always like the way she smelled, the way she looked. He spent nearly every extra moment with her and had never questioned it, but now...now, he wondered if he had liked her all along. But what was he supposed to do with it?

She certainly hadn't shown any hint of interest in him other than friendship. Was there no possibility of more for them? Maybe he could change her mind, get her thinking about them together...really together. He wanted a chance with the girl who had been faithfully by his side for the last couple years, and somehow, he would figure out a way to make that happen.

Lucy, for her part, was finding herself confused by her reaction to her friend. She wasn't sure why she was looking at Natsu so differently, but now that it had happened, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew what her body wanted. That part was easy...her belly swirled with heat, her nipples were drawn into tight points, and the space between her legs was aching more than it ever had before. Quite simply, she was hot for him.

And oddly enough, she was okay with that. There was no wild breath of panic, no frantic wringing of her hands. She was absolutely fine with the idea that she wanted to jump Natsu's bones. Honestly, there had been tons of people who wondered why she hadn't already wanted to do that.

It was to some extent, kind of natural, she figured. They were together all the time, constantly sharing the same space, invading each other's privacy until it was hard to recognize any boundaries between them. So, maybe it wasn't so shocking that she'd finally seen what he had to offer. Maybe it was more shocking that she hadn't seen it before now.

So, what did she do now? Where was she supposed to go from here? She couldn't simply offer herself to him, could she?

Stifling a laugh at her stupid idea, Lucy shut off the water and toweled her body dry. Deciding to call out Virgo for some new clothes, she scanned the bathroom for her keys, then realized that she had left them out in the other room along with her clothes. Sometimes, she was such a ditz, she thought as she wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom.

As she walked out, she saw Natsu lounging back on the couch, and she grinned at his slumped form. Then his head turned, and seeing her standing there, he quickly sat up, hunching forward with his elbows on his knees. His mouth lifted in the most strained smile she'd ever seen, and he croaked, "All done Luce?"

Lucy's smile died away at his obvious discomfort, and she asked, "You okay? What's wrong?"

Natsu's eyes widened at her question,and his lifted his hand to wave it away. "I'm good."

Unsatisfied with his response, but uncertain what to say about it, she gave a distracted nod before turning away to find her keys. Finding the shiny set on the bed next to her skirt, she scooped them up and headed back to the bathroom. She quickly summoned her maid spirit who arrived not even a moment later with an armload of clothes, a set for her and a set for Natsu.

Lucy smiled at the thoughtful act. Virgo always took such good care of her, and remembering the other time the pink-haired woman had brought Natsu clothes, she had to admit that Virgo always took care of her friends too. Giving the maid a quick hug and much thanks, Lucy sent her back to the Spirit World and began getting dressed.

It only took a moment for her to realize that Virgo had played a trick on her. With a roll of her eyes, Lucy pulled on the revealing outfit complete with leather bustier and a pair of booty shorts. Why that woman constantly wanted Lucy walked around looking like a cutout of a motorcycle magazine, the blonde didn't know, but she was determined to pay her back...somehow.

Deciding not to blow dry her hair, Lucy pulled it all into a high ponytail, and then left the room. She found Natsu in much the same position he'd been in before, and once again, she wondered what was wrong with him before. He had seemed so uncomfortable when she'd come out of the bathroom. Had she done something to upset him?

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Natsu turned his head in her direction and promptly felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. His mouth dropped open and though he tried not to, he just stared. "W-What are you wearing?"

Lucy's eyebrow arched at his odd reaction and shrugged. "Virgo," she said simply.

Natsu needed no further explanation. He'd seen the things Lucy's maid spirit had given her in the past, and it seemed the outfits got more and more provocative every time. That chick had quite the sense of humor, and from the looks of it, had chosen to have some fun at Lucy's expense again.

Normally, he found it hilarious when Virgo dressed his blonde partner up. The things she picked for her were routinely strange and most of the time, entirely impractical. This time, however, Natsu was finding it hard to handle.

Now that he'd noticed Lucy, like really noticed her, he couldn't seem to stop noticing her. And with that tight leather stretching across her barely covered chest, he was having trouble keeping his calm. It was taking everything he had not to let her see how much he wanted her, and the longer she stood there with her hip cocked to the side, the more he struggled.

He wasn't sure how long it would be before she figured out why he was hunching over this way. And if he sat back, there would be no way she'd miss the massive erection he was sporting. He wished she'd just move, go over to the other side of the room, go somewhere so he could take a minute to readjust his pants again.

Then she did, almost making him sigh in relief, but that relief was short-lived as she turned her back on him and bent over to grab her boots. Her shorts rose dangerously high, nearly flashing a section of white ass cheek, and sending Natsu's pulse hammering in his throat. What was she doing to him?

His fingers itched to reach out and slide under the minimal fabric, to squeeze that tempting bit of backside she was showing him. Jaw clenching, Natsu closed his eyes and fought for control once more. She was going to drive him crazy.

"Hey Natsu, want to go get something to eat?"

The pink-haired man opened his eyes and forced himself to look back at her, and was happy to see that she was no longer bunked over. But he didn't think he could eat anything right now. He was so horny, he felt like his cock was going to explode, and that did nothing for his appetite. Maybe he could convince her to go get them some food, and while she was gone, he could take care of himself.

Feeling blissfully satisfied with his plan, he denied, "Not right now. I thought I'd get a shower. You mind picking us up something?"

Lucy's head tipped to the side in confusion. "You don't want me to wait, so you can come with me?"

"No," he mumbled, hoping she'd accept his excuses and just leave. "I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Okay," she agreed somewhat hesitantly before moving toward the door.

Lucy walked down the hallway, her face etched with a frown. She couldn't help but feel like he had been trying to get rid of her, but that was ridiculous, right? They were best friends. Why would he be trying to avoid her? Had she done something to piss him off?

She went back over their time in the room, and other than asking for his help washing her back, she couldn't think of anything that she wouldn't normally do. Maybe he was mad that she'd bothered him while he was relaxing. Or maybe he was aggravated that they'd had to stay overnight.

But he had acted just fine when they'd gotten to the inn. He'd been laughing picking at her for smelling bad. So that couldn't be it. Maybe he really was just wanting a shower, and she was over-analyzing things.

Making her way down the street, she spotted a small restaurant and reached for her bag. But it wasn't there. In all the confusion about Natsu's behavior, she had completely forgotten it. Sighing at her absent-mindedness, she spun around and walked back toward the inn.

She made the trek in silence, her mind going back to Natsu again, and she wondered if he had gotten in the shower yet. She could almost imagine him in there, the water running down his sculpted body in rivulets, his muscles flexing as he lifted his arms to wash his hair. The thought struck Lucy, and she felt a rush of heat to her belly.

It was startling, but not unwelcome. She was beginning to like the pervy paths her mind was taking when it came to her partner, and she hoped one day, that she could make it a reality. She wanted to give them a chance. Maybe they could have more than just this. Maybe they could be more than just friends.

Reaching their door, she turned the knob and found it still unlocked. Maybe he'd forgotten to lock it when he got into the shower, she thought as she stepped inside.

Hearing a masculine grunt, Lucy turned to the couch and found a sight she'd never imagined, a sight that both stunned her and immensely pleased her. Suddenly, his adamant rejection of joining her for dinner out made so much sense, and it was neither anger nor avoidance that had motivated him.

No...it was something far more exciting. Lust...

Shutting the door quietly, she moved further into the room and simply studied the picture he made...His body slumped on the couch, his head tipped back, eyes closed, and his hand, the same hand that had slipped so deliciously over her back, was making slow strokes along his thick shaft.

His mouth fell open, his breathing turning heavy as he continued to pleasure himself, and Lucy could not take her eyes away. He was...simply intoxicating. How had she not seen that before?

Inevitably, her eyes returned to his crotch, to the proud member he so attentively touched, and she wondered what he would feel like in her own hand. Would even that part of his body be hot? Her thighs trembled as she imagined all that hardness sliding between her legs, all that heat spearing into her body.

Oh she was on fire, wholly undone by the scene before her, by this man she'd only thought she'd known completely. She wanted him, wanted the fire she'd become certain that only he could provide, and once again she wondered if he would accept her. Could he want her the way she wanted him?

Lucy took another step closer, her body drawn to his, and winced as her tight shorts rubbed over her sensitive sex. She was so uncomfortable, her panties all but drenched already. She honestly didn't know how Natsu hadn't noticed her presence already. She hadn't been loud, but Natsu had always known when she was around if not by hearing her movements, then by the scent of her body.

Now, here she stood, her breath becoming shallow, her body probably spilling over with pheromones, and he was completely unaware. He was far too distracted, and as Lucy's gaze drifted down his body once more, she could certainly understand why. If she had that to play with, she'd probably never do anything else.

She moved in closer, her steps making no sound on the carpeted floor as she continued watching him. She had never enjoyed anything more than seeing Natsu like this, but she didn't just want to watch. She was so far gone, aching to touch him, to slide her hand down that turgid length.

As if pulled by an invisible cord, she shuffled forward, drawing Natsu's attention finally. His eyes flew open, then went wide as he scrabbled to right his clothing. "Luce...I..."

Lucy, seeing his panic, reached out and stilled his hands. "Don't...don't stop," she said softly.

"Huh?" Natsu stared at her in a state of complete shock. He'd been trying to work himself off, and then suddenly she was there. He wasn't even sure how he'd missed her coming back into the room, but now that she was here, he wasn't sure what to do, especially with her request.

The blonde sat down on the coffee table in front of him, settling herself between his spread legs. "Do it again."

"You want me to...to..." He had no idea why, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Lucy however had no qualms. "Touch yourself again, Natsu. Let me see."

Natsu's head was reeling at her directness. Not too long ago, he'd been positive she didn't see him in a sexual light, but now she was sitting just in front of him asking him to masturbate for her. What the hell was going on?

Apparently, he took too long to respond, because she slid to the edge of the table and took his hand in her own and guided it back to his shaft. She lifted her eyes to his, and whispered, "Please..."

Her soft plea shot heat straight to his groin, and with a shaky hand, he complied. How could he tell her no when she looked at him with such hunger. The moment his hand closed around the hard length, she pulled away, scooting back onto the table.

Natsu watched as Lucy bit her lip and let her eyes drop to his arousal. The sight was enough to bring heat roaring back to his body, and almost dazedly, he began to stroke himself, the motions slow and deliberate. He took his time, enjoying the way she followed his hand with such rapt attention.

He'd never had anyone study him so thoroughly, and he couldn't help the coil of desire that sprang up deep in the pit of his stomach. He watched in fascination as Lucy's tongue slipped out and glided along the curve of her mouth, and a soft groan pushed past his lips, dragging her intent gaze up from his crotch.

"Does it feel good?" she asked quietly, shifting her position on the table.

"Yes," he sighed.

Lucy bit her lip as the simple word fell from his mouth. Oh how she wanted to be the one causing him such pleasuring him like that. Would he let her do that? Would he let her do all the other things she longed to do?

He could see her hand flexing around the edge of the table, and he wondered if she was itching to touch him. Was she struggling with the same need? Pushing aside his nerves, he stretched out his hand to her. "Luce...gimme your hand," he commanded, his voice coming out huskier than he'd expected.

Her mouth fell open at his request, but he could see the excitement in her eyes as she placed her hand in his. Natsu wasted no time in tugging her closer, forcing her to kneel on the floor between his thighs, then gently placed her hand on his thick staff. She let out a surprised sigh at his action, but to Natsu's immense relief, she didn't move away. Instead she slid her fingers slowly down his length, her touch so light it almost tickled.

"Like this..." His own hand closed over hers, pressing her fingers more firmly around his cock and showing her what he liked. Their hands worked over his hardened length, and Natsu nearly growled at the feeling of her soft skin sliding over his fevered flesh. His hand fell away a moment later, leaving hers to stroke up and down, teasing his already frayed control.

Lucy stared down at the hardness in her hand, and felt heat pool in her belly. He was so smooth here, so hard and yet so very smooth. It was like this part of his body was encased in velvet, and she found herself thoroughly fascinated with the way he felt against her fingers. But as she touched him, she couldn't help but wonder if all that silken skin would feel just as good against her lips, her tongue.

She wanted to try it. Just once, she wanted to know what he tasted like. She could already imagine him hot in her mouth, her lips spread around all that thickness, her head bobbing ever so slowly. And just like that, everything inside her tightened with need, and before she could stop herself, she'd dipped her head down and drawn the flared head of his shaft into her mouth.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Lucy's lips surround him, his eyes slamming shut as she gave the tip a quick suck. "God Lucy..."

He'd never expected her to do something so bold, hadn't expected her to ever do any of the things she had done already tonight. And as she slid down his length, he knew he'd never be able to go back to the way they'd been. She had gotten to him, stripped away every wall there had ever been between them, and now he couldn't look at her the same way anymore.

She would never simply be his partner, not just his best friend. She was the woman he wanted, the one he ached to have in his bed every day, every night. He wanted her any way he could have her, as many times as he could have her. And whatever he had to do to make that happen, he would do it.

Natsu threaded his hands in her hair, feeling a sense of awe at the fact that he could touch her like this. He still couldn't quite believe it was happening, that she was going down on him like this, but damn if it didn't feel amazing. Her mouth was hot around him, her lips soft and slick. It was damn near heaven.

Lucy hummed deep in her throat, sending Natsu hissing in reaction, his hips shuddering beneath her. She drew back, her eyes wide as she glanced up at his face. She wondered if she had done something, but the look of ecstasy on his face told a different story. No, she had apparently done something very right.

Leaning down again, she took him back into her mouth and repeated the action, this time humming a soft tune as she swallowed him down. Once more, his body shook with pleasure, and with a shallow flex of his hips, he pushed himself in and out of her mouth. The action so closely resembled what she wanted him to do to her body that she gave a little whimper.

Natsu could feel his body straining, his discipline fading away faster than he'd imagined. He had to stop her. He didn't want to come this way. Well truthfully, a part of him wanted to drive himself deep into her mouth and let himself go. There was something about the idea of shooting his release down her throat that really appealed to him, but he wanted all of her. He wanted to watch her come apart while he thrust deep inside her.

"Shit...Lucy wait."

His voice was shaky, and then he was pulling her up and away from his shaft. She wanted to protest, but as she got a look at his expression, she realized he wasn't calling it quits. He was upping the ante, and as he tugged her into his lap, she knew everything was about to change.

"Natsu," she moaned as he set her atop him, her legs spread over his body and her core settling against his erection.

Before she could say anything further, she was jerked forward and his mouth closed over hers. Lucy groaned softly, her body arching into his of its own accord as his tongue slipped into her mouth. It was more than a kiss, more than anything she'd ever felt. He was devouring her, his need reflected in the almost desperate way he'd sealed his lips over hers...and she loved it.

Her fingers dove into his familiar pink locks and before she knew it, she was rubbing herself across his arousal. That one touch sent her reeling from their kiss with a gasp as a jolt of pleasure burst through her body. Her hips rocked against him, seeking out that same sensation again and again, until Natsu grasped at her hips almost desperately.

His forehead came down on hers as he groaned, "Fuck Luce...slow down. You gotta slow down."

"No...I don't want to slow down, " Lucy said with a shake of her head.

She was too far gone to wait. She had been waiting for this day for so long, to feel this kind of connection with a man, and now that she'd found that with Natsu, she didn't want to stop. She felt like she'd missed so many chances with him already, and tonight, she was determined to change all of that.

"I want you, Natsu. Don't make me wait..." she hummed, brushing her lips against his. Without waiting for a response, she lifted her hands to her bustier and began tugging down the zipper nestled between her breasts.

Natsu watched hungrily as she pulled her leather top away and dropped it to the floor, leaving her chest all but bare. The bra she wore was scant at best, the lacy cups covering very little of her bountiful breasts. He gazed at the creamy mounds, and couldn't resist licking his lips at the thought of setting his mouth to one.

He would have never classified himself as a boob man, but seeing Lucy like this, he decided he may have been too hasty. Because the sight of her marginally exposed chest was doing things to him, filling him with a need to touch them, taste them. He wanted to press his face into her cleavage and lick every inch of the beautiful globes.

It was startling how badly he longed to do that. He'd never before felt such a desire to do something like that before. Of course, he was a man, and he'd certainly had dirty thoughts before. But this was different, and as Lucy reached for his hands, drawing them to her back, Natsu was beginning to understand why.

It was Lucy. That was the difference. She was someone he cared about, someone he knew better than he knew himself, and now that he had seen her for the woman she was, there was no way for her to just be a gorgeous body. No, she was a sensational form wrapped around the most amazing woman he'd ever met, and that just made her all the more desirable to him.

Taking her cue, Natsu pressed forward and angled his mouth over hers, kissing her with all the pent up desire she'd ignited in his body. She melted into his embrace, bringing her hands to his face and angling her head to deepen their contact. He groaned as she shifted over his arousal again, and he slid eager hands up her back to find the clasp on her bra.

It was a moment before he felt the fastening give and then the lacy cloth was falling away, leaving her gloriously naked from the waist up. He pulled from her mouth at the feel of her nipples brushing across his chest, and he hungrily gazed down at her breasts. His eyes were drawn to the dusky tips, the way they pebbled as if calling for his attention.

Lucy moaned as Natsu's calloused hands closed around her breasts. His skin was warm and rough as he palmed them and squeezed them, and then his thumbs scraped across the sensitive peaks, sending her arching into his touch. His fingers pressed into her flesh, kneading and teasing until she was close to begging for him to stop.

She was already so hungry for him, her body thrumming with want, and his touch was driving her wild. It was wonderful and sensual and more frustrating than she could imagine. She wanted more.

She opened her mouth to tell him what she needed when he suddenly dropped his mouth to her chest, his lips circling a tight bud, and all she could do was gasp. Her breast was ablaze with his heat, and as he sucked languidly at her tit, she could hardly find the air to breathe. "Oh God..."

Her body was strung tight under his ministrations, the space between her thighs aching to be filled. She'd never felt so desperate, so needy before, and seeking relief, she pressed herself into the hardness beneath her. A low moan coursed from her lips as she gave a small roll of her hips.

Natsu's head came up with a hiss at her action. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Every brush of her body over his was driving him mad, pushing his control past its breaking point. He wanted their first time together to be good, to last, but Lucy seemed determined to make him lose it.

Her voice came a moment later, the soft whisper broken only by the sound of her kissing her way down his neck. "Natsu...please..."

Her plea shot heat straight to his groin, and he found he could not deny her. It wasn't just her seemingly desperate request. It was his own fragile control and his near feral desire to have her. There would be other chances to take his time with her, other moments when he could linger over every inch of her body, but right now, he needed her.

Drawing her head back up, he kissed her hard, his hands moving to the button on her shorts. He got through the fastenings on the jeans and slowly began to guide them over her hips.

Lucy, however, wasn't interested in slow. She was so worked up, she could barely see straight, and with a quick huff, she backed off his lap and yanked the restraining clothing down her legs. Her panties followed soon after, and with an almost relieved sigh, she climbed back onto his lap.

She reached for him, easing her hand over his thick cock as Natsu gave a deep groan and reached for her, reaching around for her ass. He gave the round cheeks a light squeeze before lifting her up enough to position his shaft at her opening. He glanced up at her once more, his eyes searching for any sign of uncertainty, any hint that she was unsure, but there was nothing. Nothing but enough heat and longing to match his own.

Lucy looked down into Natsu's face and saw the question in his eyes, but she had no doubts about what she wanted. He was the one she wanted to share this with, the one she had chosen to be her first, and though this desire for him had come out of nowhere, she didn't question it. It just felt right.

Her lips parted as she sank down on him, her body widening to accommodate his girth. Sensations swamped her sweaty form, sending her mind reeling and her eyes fluttering closed. She knew what to expect from the other girls, knew that some pain would accompany this major landmark in her life, but it was worth it to her. Natsu was worth it.

Natsu watched her eyes close and couldn't resist the temptation to look down, to see his throbbing shaft disappear into her body. He was certain it had to be the most arousing thing imaginable, but as he slid between her wet folds, he had to take that back. Nothing could possibly compare to being in the velvet grip of her body.

He grunted with barely restrained lust as she slid down his cock, and though he longed to drive himself up into that wet heat, he would let her set the pace. He didn't want to push too hard, too quick, but as she came to a stop above him, he almost cursed. He wanted so badly to thrust the rest of the way in, to take her hard and fast.

"Lucy?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if she had changed her mind.

"Just...give me a second," she huffed quietly, giving her lip a nervous nibble.

Natsu's brow furrowed with confusion at the face she'd made. She had looked so certain before. What had changed? "Luce...what's wrong?"

Seeing the concern in his expression, Lucy smiled ruefully. "Just a little worried about the pain."

"Pain?" he questioned, then immediately realized what she was referring to. He winced a bit at the thought of stopping now, but his discomfort didn't matter more than making sure she was okay. "We can stop if you want. We don't have to do this right now."

Her face softened at his words, and she whispered, "And that's why I want to." Then, before he could react, she drew herself up and dropped herself hard onto his cock. A sharp cry spilled from her mouth, and Natsu quickly pulled her close. "Luce, why did you do that?"

Though her eyes were slightly pained, she gave him a small smile. "We couldn't make love if I didn't..."

Natsu felt a warmth in his chest as he brought his lips to her forehead, kissing his way down her cheek. He slanted his mouth over hers gently, hoping she could feel how much her words meant to him. She wasn't doing this just because she wanted his body, though he could see that was there, there was so much more. That one phrase 'make love' told him that he mattered to her, that this was more than just sex.

The thought sent hope soaring in his chest, and as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck, he found himself marveling at the changes that had sent them in this direction. Had this always been destined to happen? Were they always meant to be together this way?

In this moment, buried deep in her body, he felt complete. Somehow, he knew...this was only the beginning for them.

The tinge of pain between her legs fading, Lucy began to stir above him, giving her hips an experimental roll and finding that the hurt had been replaced with pleasure. She hummed low in her throat and rocked against him again, easing herself into an easy pace.

Natsu left her mouth with a groan, his hands sliding down to grip her waist. "God Luce...that feels good..."

"Yes..." she moaned as Natsu began moving beneath her, his body meeting hers thrust for thrust.

Lucy had never known it would be this way, that she could feel so full, so whole. She could feel heat spreading through her belly, tendrils spearing out through her limbs until she was certain she would burst into flames. Hers hands clamped down on his muscled shoulders as she began to ride faster, her body going through the motions automatically, naturally. She could feel something happening inside her, something amazing, something she'd never experienced before.

Natsu could see that she was nearing her end, her mouth falling open and her breathing going ragged, and he found the sight completely mesmerizing. He'd couldn't remember ever seeing her look more enticing than she did now with her breasts bobbing lightly and that sensual look on her face.

He leaned forward, taking a pert nipple in his mouth and gave it a long hard suck, causing Lucy to call out and sink down on his cock in earnest. Her hips rolled and rocked, taking him in as deep and hard as she could until she felt like she couldn't take any more. She was on the verge of rapture, her body hovering on the edge of a powerful orgasm.

She was so close. She could feel it, and she was so frustrated she could almost cry. With a soft whimper, she called out to Natsu, pleading with him to do something, anything to alleviate this building pressure inside her.

Drawing away from her breast, Natsu seemed to know just what she needed as he slid a hand between her legs and rubbed the rough pad of his thumb across the top of her cleft. "Come for me Luce..."

That one touch was just what her body had been looking for, tipping her over the proverbial edge and sending her screaming out his name. She had no control over herself, and as her back bowed, thrusting her breasts back into his face, she could do nothing but ride this wave of pleasure.

Natsu grit his teeth to hold himself back, to stop his body from responding to the sensation of her sex gripping him like a glove. He didn't want it to be over so soon. He wanted more...more of Lucy, more of her incredible body. There was this need inside, a deep-seated need to spread her out on the bed across the room and claim her. He ached to slide between her thighs and drive himself into her over and over again until she wanted no other man but him.

"Hold on Luce..." Gathering her still quivering form in his arms, he stood to his feet and headed to the bed.

Lucy's head lifted at his words, and seeing the glint in his eyes, felt heat pool in her belly. He wasn't done with her, and that sent a thrill of excitement tripping down her spine. Wrapping her arms more securely around his neck, she leaned in and nipped at his lips.

Natsu nearly groaned aloud as Lucy's body clenched around him again. She was going to kill him. He was becoming more and more certain of that as she nipped and sucked at his mouth and then his jaw. He was dangerously low on control, and though he had tried to be gentle with her, she was quickly unraveling his best intentions.

He could tell he was on the verge of snapping, and as his legs hit the bed, he heard something he never would have believed would come out of Lucy's mouth, something that had that feral part of him rising up and roaring to be released.

"Fuck me Natsu...fuck me hard..." Her dirty words were followed up by a sharp bite to his neck, and every thought he'd had of being easy with her went right out of the window.

With a fierce growl, Natsu tossed her onto the bed and climbed between her legs. He couldn't think past the haze of animalistic desire she had invoked in his body, and as he dove for her mouth, he found he couldn't really care. He would make her his, make her scream out his name over and over again.

Lucy had never seen Natsu like this, wild and untamed. It was like he'd been possessed by his dragon side, and she found it so unbelievably sexy. He was like some feral beast stalking her, and while it set her nerves on edge, she loved it. It was like haunted houses and fast rides, sending her pulse hammering in her throat and her adrenaline spiking.

She knew she was safe with Natsu, but she wouldn't deny she loved this dominant side of him. And something told her this part of him was going to make her feel so...so good.

Natsu grabbed at her hands, yanking them roughly above her head. "You want me to fuck you, Lucy?" he snarled quietly, grinding his cock against her sex.

"Yes...God yes..." she moaned in a trembling voice. There was something so commanding about him like this, and he was exacting his demands on her body in a way that left her shaking with need.

Hearing her beg for him like that was like dumping gasoline on the fire that raged within him, and with a quick snap of his hips, he drove himself inside her. Lucy's body arched off the bed at his invasion, a heated gasped shooting from her lips and stirring the aggression beneath his skin to new heights.

He'd never experienced such a complete lack of control before, and maybe it should have scared him. But as Lucy writhed and moaned under him, he could feel nothing but ecstasy. She had enveloped him with her essence, her body swallowing his shaft so perfectly, her scent permeating the air around them, her sweet voice calling out his name as he plunged again and again into her quaking sheath. He was beyond anything but her.

Lucy bucked against his grasp, aching desperately to touch him, to somehow pull him closer, but Natsu's hold on her was complete. She was trapped beneath him and subjected to the most incredible pleasure she'd ever known. It was a primitive coupling, almost savage in its strength, but it didn't scare her. Even as he embedded himself in her depths so forcefully, she couldn't be afraid of his domination. She reveled in it, in knowing she had pushed him to this.

But her body wouldn't last. She knew that. There was too much fire singing through her veins, too many sensations bursting inside her. Already she could feel the quickening deep in her belly, and as he uttered a low growl, Lucy knew she was done.

Her orgasm rolled into her with the force of a violent storm, drawing her spine up off the bed and ripping a shout of rapture from her lips. Her body seized for a moment, her muscles tightening almost painfully and then euphoria hit, spearing out from her core until every cell was lit up with pleasure.

Natsu cursed as he tried to keep up a steady pace, but it was too much. She felt too damn good, and as her body clamped down on him, Natsu finally let himself go.

He drove up into her with wild abandon, pistoning harder and faster until his rhythm faltered. He could take no more. His cock throbbed almost painfully, and as his hips thrust one final time, he came, his hands gripping her tightly and his seed spurting deep inside of her.

He gave a deep shuddering breath and sank bonelessly over her. His chest heaved with his harsh breathing, and without even opening his eyes, he could feel that Lucy was having the same trouble. Realizing he was probably crushing her, he rolled to his side, pulling her body on top of his.

She settled against him instantly, sliding her arm across his sweaty chest, and Natsu let out a satisfied sigh. He felt...incredible and light, like he could stretch his arms out and fly. Right now, he was certain he could do anything. She made him feel invincible.

His head lolled on the bed as he tightened his arms around Lucy. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened, but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he thought about what she'd said before, about making love. That had to mean she wanted something more between them than friendship, right?

Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu's body, sliding a tired leg over his thighs. She felt so wonderfully limp and relaxed, but more than anything, she was completely sated. Who would have known that she could feel this way, that she would find all this with Natsu? The man had been by her side, so close all this time, and she hadn't see it. Somehow, she hadn't realized that the guy she'd needed all along was right there.

She lifted her head up off of his chest and looked into his dark eyes. She took in the smile on his face and couldn't resist grinning back at him. "What's got you so happy, mister?" she teased, moving up to give him a quick kiss.

His answer was short and sweet, and so completely Natsu. "You," he murmured, sifting a hand through her blonde locks.

He watched as the smile softened on her face, and then she was pressing their lips together again. She pulled back a moment later, her eyes gazing into his. "You make me really happy too, Natsu."

"Good...cause I want you to be mine." He knew his tone was serious, and maybe it was too soon. But he didn't like games, and he refused to lie to her about how he felt. He didn't want this to just be a one time thing. He wanted her for himself...for always, and he needed her to know that.

Her eyes widened at his confession, and for a moment, Natsu was scared. Maybe he had gone too fast for her. He couldn't help worrying that she would pull away from him, but as she tipped her head and looked down at him with those soft brown eyes, he knew he had nothing to fear. This was Lucy. Even if she wasn't ready right now, he knew she'd never abandon him, and he was more than willing to wait.

Lucy couldn't believe how things had changed, how different everything was from just one day, but she had to admit, she was happy about it. She felt like it was a new start for them, the beginning of something that she'd begun to think only existed in fairy tales. But now, she could see the truth. It had been right in front of her the whole time, and as she gazed down at her best friend and lover, she knew she was never letting him go.

"You know what, Natsu? I think I like the sound of that."


End file.
